When Good girls do BAD things
by Kimmy.Crawford1919
Summary: When Kim Crawford was 11 years old she had a dark secret. Now getting rid of it landed her in juvy for 5 years. Learn her story of what happens when GOOD girls do BAD things...
1. Chapter 1

**When Kim Crawford was a little girl she did a horrible thing that destroyed her family and got her arrested (she was 11) Now she's sixteen and back to turn her life around. but will the town conflict her path back to the way she was...**

* * *

I never meant to hurt him. I just couldn't take it anymore. What else could he have taken from me. I couldn't tell anyone because i didn't know who to tell.. My father was the cruelest man in the world. this is my story no matter what anyone else says...

_Flashback..._

_I screamed No! for the 5th time that night.. my father was too busy enjoying himself by torturing me to even notice...my father rapes me. Ever since mom died he would come home late or drunk and sometime both. either way it would end up the same.. him raping me or as he calls it "This is how Fathers show their LOVE". It didn't matter what happened because it would always end with me feeling disgusted with myself... Tomorrow is my 11th birthday and if he tries to have sex with me i will KILL HIM!_

_ Today is now my birthday and i am currently sitting at the table with my birthday cake in front of me. Dad comes into the room and starts to drop his pants. Little did he know i had a knife in my hand hidden under the table. i didn't want to but he just kept getting closer, and closer and closer... He tried to kiss me and that's when i did it!_

_end of flashback..._

i didn't want to hurt him. i was sick of the abuse. I stabbed him and he screamed. after he was dead our neighbor came to see what the yelling was about. Her son my best friend JACK BREWER stood there scared of me. His mom called the cops and i was sentenced to 5 years in the juvenile detention center (juvy).

i am now 17 years old and no one knows the real reason i killed him. My foster mom doesn't even know. I live with my aunt Kelli (foster mom)

Today is my first day back in Seaford, California. After everything my aunt thought it was best to spend a year away form Seaford in her nice comfy penthouse in New york City. Now that i'm back it's time to go to the dojo before school tomorrow so i can get back with the guys and most importantly Jack.

I walked down to the mall and there it was. the 6 small wooden tables filled with people. the smell of hot dogs,chicken, and falafel.. I wonder how Phil is... I turned around and there i saw the one place i considered my home. My everything. the huge green sign above it read: BOBBI WASABI... i looked through the dusty glass window to see my best friend. The shaggy brunette. My brownies and chocolate (Nickname).. i walked through the door to see his shocked face full of mixed emotions. "kim?!", he said more question like. unsure if it was really me.i knew then that there was only one thing left to say... "did'ya Miss Me?"


	2. Chapter 2

**LAST TIME ON** **KICKIN' IT:**

_Kim?!, Jack said more question like. His face full of mixed emotions... Did'ya Miss me.._

* * *

**Jack's POV**

KIM..., i said this time a little more serious. she looked disappointed. what did she expect.. for me to jump up and down and be all happy and bubbly like i was 11 again.. But i'll say it she is pretty hot. I didn't know whether to be sad, glad, angry, regretful... JACK!, Kim yelled snapping me out of my mind. huh?, i replied confused. she most-likely was rambling on while i was spaced out. i said did you miss me.., she asked a hopeful tone in her voice urging for me to say yes... But What i said made her run out, I ? miss you...

**Kim's POV**

something about jack is different now. It's not about what he said it's how he said it. I came down here hoping that things could go back to the way it was. But seeing jack and actually hearing his voice.. and..i don't know... i never realized how hearing his voice could make me feel so guilty.. Make me feel so cold... so alone... I ran to the only place that was safe.. the tree house.. Jack and i never to a soul about it. it was our place. our secret. and our life. We loved it because we always imagined it had magical powers that protected us if we stayed inside the circle. the circle is something we made up. we put a circle of rocks surrounding the tree house and we used it as a barrier of protection no one could get in if they weren't me or him. i climbed up the wooden ladder attached to the tree house by mud and rubber bands. i leaned against the wall when i got inside. taking in the sweet smell of memories. joy, fun, laughter... all the things I've been longing for the past 5 years. I closed my eyes and just remembered the good times and bad ones. I was interrupted though by the door opening.

**Jack's POV**

after Kim ran out i felt guilty. i didn't know what i did wrong. i was being honest with her when i said i ? miss her.**(AUTHOR'S NOTE: Not Spilling what Jack Said to Kim Whether he did or didn't..)**I ran out after her and saw her heading towards the woods. i then knew exactly where she was going. Our TREE HOUSE. I started smiling at the thought of her remembering all the good times and the bad ones there. I wondered if she even remembered what we did there? when we ? and my feelings for her sprouted.. **(AUTHOR'S NOTE: Not telling you this either)** i followed kim to the tree house and waited a while before climbing up.

**Kim's POV**

There he stood. Jack Brewer. Want some company, he asked. I shook my head and chuckled sarcastically... you're talking to me.. By now i thought you would've ran off yelling the sociopath is back! "Kim... you know i wouldn't do that to you i know you to much", he said seriously. "THEN TELL ME WHO AM I! HOW DO I FIT IN WHEN I FEEL SO OUT OF PLACE!, I YELLED. "I don't know! But i will help you get back to how you were. How we were.. I PROMISE... after that he did something unexpected.. he hugged me?..? after a while he let go. regret in his eyes he said, sorry... i didn't respond so he left.. i sat there thinking _he HUGGED me... why?_ Of course i knew the answer.. he had feelings for me.. i never actually thought if i had feelings for him back but.. after that hug i think i do. To be honest.. now that Jack's 17... I see karate has done him well... i smirked at the thought of his 6 pack... WOW! i really should apologize for not hugging back.. Maybe it doesn't matter if he misses me but if i miss him...


	3. Chapter 3

**Kim's POV**

i felt extremely bad about not hugging jack. I was gonna go to the dojo and apologize and try and make things work between us but i couldn't. Every time i picked up my phone i put it down. I felt even more guilty. Maybe coming back here wasn't the best thing for me... i gotta tell my aunt..

* * *

i walked into the house so upset that night... i was full of it. Mixed emotions and teenage drama doesn't follow that far behind. i ran into my room upset... OH! Mom.. i cried. How is anyone ever gonna accept me. After a while i cried myself to sleep. The next day was the morning i went back to school! HOORAY! i said sarcastically in my head. Welcome back to neglect and torture Kim.. i murmured on my way to the bathroom.. After i finished getting ready i waited in the car for my aunt to come take me to school. All the ride my aunt was telling me about how much she loved me and don't let what people say or do affect you.. The people of Seaford need time to get used to you being here again Kimmy.

As we arrived loads of kids stopped and stared as news reporters and everything bombarded our car. My family was very powerful in Seaford. My Uncle (the principal) Had our security guards escort me into the building. On the way in not only kids but parents were furious. Yelling hateful things and throwing whatever they could find my way. some parents were so angry they literately dragged their kids out the school. we lost 10 students that day. Throughout the building you heard fights, and yelling, people saying things like "SOCIO", "CRAZY" , and mostly "MURDERER"! i left early that day. during lunch the school board sent me home because parents were trying to break in just to yell at me to "LEAVE MY TOWN MURDERER!" I did leave but not without catching Jack's eye on the way out... what am i gonna do.


	4. Chapter 4

**Jack's POV**

I saw Kim walk out the door. I felt bad for her even more then i already did. I was thinking about it all through 6th period. Kim is just a 16 year old girl, she doesn't deserve this. Any of it. our history teacher was talking about the massacre of the 1800's. I being me wasn't paying any attention until she decided to be an ass. She said, well if you ask me this kinda sounds like what happened 5 years ago. That little slut needs to be locked up forever. I don't care how old she is, all i know is she needs to rot in JAIL! Oh yeah i forgot. Ms. Karin was dating Kim's dad. That was pretty tragic for her then. I decided to fight back and say, look lady.. we all know you're a bitter ass bitch, so don't blame Kim because odds are he was gonna dump your ass sooner or later. that made everyone laugh and i got sent to the office. they suspended me and sent me home for the day but not before i had a talk with Kim's uncle, the principal.

Principal Crawford (PC): Jack i am grateful you stood up for Kim-

Jack: so can i go now!

PC: Let me finish , as i was saying... but you blowing out and cussing out a teacher is a level 3 infraction. I'm afraid we'll have to send you home for the day and i'm also sad to say i'm taking you out of the kick off this Friday.

I started screaming a little then ran out the school and to the tree house. there what i saw broke my heart...

**Kim's POV**

i couldn't take it. NO one knows why i did what i did and i'm pretty sure if they knew it would make a difference. But not one that would be big enough for people to forgive me. i ran to the tree house after being pulled out. I didn't even get into the car with them. the second they let me go, i ran and never looked back. when i got inside i couldn't be strong anymore. i collapsed. Collapsed into a world of endless tears and pain. i stopped when the door opened...

* * *

**Jack's POV**

i felt my heart sink to the pit of my stomach at the sight. Kim was sitting there balled up in tears. Her eyes were puffy and red. I collapsed on the floor beside her and held her in my arms. She felt warm being next to me like this again. It was kinda nice. after a while she said thank you. She sat up looked me in the eye and did the unexpected..

**KIM'S POV**

I KISSED JACK...


	5. Chapter 5

KIM'S POV

i couldn't help it anymore. everything i felt just came rushing out of me in this kiss. it was sweet and nice. jack kissed back immediately and sat me in his lap. he put his hand behind my neck and pulled me in deepening the kiss. it was getting pretty steamy and hey! i'm 17 years old and horny so sue me... I lied back and he crawled on top of me kissing me with more passion. i loved it. we pulled away after a while as he said

JACK'S POV

KIM KISSED ME.. I felt the passion and the love i felt for her come out. i deepened the kissed and things got steamy... I'm 17 so sue me! She lay back and i crawled on top of her. Before things got to crazy i pulled away. As i did i said, " Kim, i like you and i want this to be.. different. she smiled up at me with an understanding look. We got up just as i got a text from Jerry. Jerry was one of the kids in the Dojo. He was Latino. He was really pale and skinny. He also had a thing for saying "what it do" and "swag yo!" The others were Mackenzie, Khaya, Jessica, Tony, Eddie, and Milton. Khaya and Jessica are my sisters and Mac-Mackenzie- is my ex girlfriend. Tony is my baby brother, Eddie and Milton are friends of mine. The text from Jerry said,_you need to get your ass to the dojo! Rudy is furious! _i sighed and rolled my eyes. Rudy is our man child of a sensei. Luckily Kim knows the guys so i only have to introduce her to Mac! Uh-OH! "Let's go!" Kim said as she read the message racing out and towards the mall area. UH-OH! I thought. Mac and Kim are not about to be a good combination.. I wonder what the gang will say..

**OKAY GUYS! Here you go! Well I'm Starting a new thing where i will update it like episodes every Tuesday, i will update a story! So hope you like this one and this message also goes for My story Full Moon!REVIEW! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND I THANK ALL OF MY SUPPORTERS!**


End file.
